Su hermana, la idiota
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Después de que Leni se entera de que todos sus hermanos la engañaron para que no arruinara la fiesta sorpresa de su madre, comienza a tener serios conflictos al darse cuenta de que tiene un problema que limita su entendimiento y pone en duda toda su realidad. Sus conflictos crecen rápido y un torbellino mental puede decantar fácilmente, en una tragedia.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una nueva historia en donde me estreno como escritor de The Loud House.**

 **No va a ser largo (máximo creo yo 2 quizá 3 capítulos)**

 **Advertiré que este fic va a contener drama (por si el título dejaba dudas) y bueno, ojalá les guste.**

 **Por cierto, Leni es mi Loud favorita y esta historia esta planteada después del capitulo NO SPOILERS.**

* * *

Tardó en comprender, como siempre.

Sin embargo, más que por su pobre capacidad cognitiva, creo que el motivo por el cual sus pensamientos no llegaban a la obvia conclusión fue porque simplemente no imaginaba que alguno de nosotros en esta gran familia; su familia, fuera capaz de hacerle algo así.

Nos miró por unos segundos con sus ojos brillantes eternamente ilusionados, con esa sonrisa blanca perlada que tanto llegaríamos a extrañar, ya que se fue desvaneciendo hasta que solo quedó una horizontal línea de confusión y tristeza.

Su vista comenzó a brincar de uno a otro buscando su mundo exacto pero la explicación se le iba de las manos, mientras nosotros reíamos nerviosamente siendo presas de una vergüenza apabullante, naciente de nuestra (en teoría) mayor capacidad.

En algún momento se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y sentí un vacío inmenso al notar que, por un par de segundos, a mi hermana la más buena, la más noble, la que es todo corazón; se le fue el brillo. Se opacó su esencia.

Abrió sus ojos un poco más en cuanto comprendió todo.

La compra, la tarjeta, las distracciones de moda…todo había sido simulado.

Leni es de esas personas que las cosas que hace, las hace con determinación, fuerza, entrega y confianza.

Por eso sé que debió sentirse terriblemente ultrajada, humillada pero, sobre todo, tremendamente _**estúpida**_.

Mientras nos observaba el tiempo se me antojó eterno, pues nos miró con algo más que seriedad. Fue decepción, fue una inmensa tristeza. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo pero por la excesiva lubricación de los mismos y me asusté al pensar que lloraría.

Estuve a punto de decir algo pero pudo más el nudo en mi garganta.

Todos sabíamos que habíamos usado su "problema", para dejarla fuera del cumpleaños de mamá.

Pero Leni no lloró, no reclamó, no dijo nada. No nos concedió el expiar la culpa a través de la indignación y la manifestación de su bien merecido enojo para con nosotros.

No.

Ella volvió a sonreír, restó importancia a lo sucedido y luego, siendo ella misma, le dijo a papá que su fiesta sorpresa sería la próxima. Les juro que ese día no se supo si lo hizo por **su problema** , o por darnos una bofetada en guanto blanco.

Quizá nunca lo sabré.

Luego la fiesta de mamá comenzó.

Hubo pastel, música y algarabía. El regalo especial que Papá le tenía a mamá y que solo abrirían a solas fue el escándalo y cereza de las risas y las burlas bien intencionadas.

Y ella era toda risa. Toda felicidad. Era Leni.

* * *

Lincoln se había dado cuenta que algo se había quebrado ese día en Leni., por más que ella misma hubiera aparentado estar normal. El chico albino giraba en su cama un tanto descompuesto. De un momento había deseado ir a pedirle disculpas nuevamente a su querida hermana, pero era mejor dejarla descansar. Ya sería un buen hermano con ella el día de mañana.

Los ecos de las risas de la fiesta ya se habían quedado en el recuerdo familiar, cuando la rutina de inmediato se apostó en la casa Loud. La mañana era ruidosa y como cada día, la lucha por un lugar privilegiado en la fila del baño era el primer encuentro de esa hora.

Tan temprano como era, Lola ya peleaba con Lana por que esta le tocaba con un dedo que, en algún momento, la sucia chica se había metido en el oído y como una esgrimista de la mugre, atacaba a la princesa insistentemente.

Lucy y Lisa suspiraban con fastidio deseando que los minutos fueran lo suficientemente rápidos para que saliera Lincoln, gran árbitro de la familia, y las silenciara de una vez por todas.

-¡Aléjate de mí sucia!- gritaba Lola.

-¿Le tienes miedo a un poco de tu hermana?- decía Lana mientras reía burlonamente tratando de tocar a su gemela. El griterío era tanto que Lucy y Lisa comenzaban a fastidiarse.

A punto estaban de armar una revuelta que pasaría de 2 Louds a 4 sin límite de tiempo, cuando el cuarto de las hermanas mayores se abrió. Lori ya estaba en el baño, así que indudablemente, quien vendría seria la modista.

Salió a paso lento y todas detuvieron sus acciones; Leni no irradiaba esa aura de alegría y positivismo que siempre la caracterizaba.

No había sonrisa. Su Cabello revuelto. Unas terribles ojeras.

Eso aunado a que de por sí la situación ya era bastante inusual. Leni era de las primeras casi siempre a la hora de la fila del baño, aún con todo que se le olvidaba quitarse sus antifaces de dormir, pero, para ese entonces, a nadie le importó.

-Cielos Leni, parece que te atropelló un camión- dijo la princesa remarcando lo obvio.

La interpelada no respondió.

-Qué bueno que llegas Leni- apuntó Lucy- ¿Podrás hacer que se callen este par de enfermas?-

-¡¿A quién llamas enferma caricatura de los años 20?!- respondió con enojo Lola.

Lucy hizo una mueca –Leni, has algo para que se calle antes de que invoque un espíritu y desaparezca su rosada sonrisa-

Sin embargo, la modista parecía no haber escuchado absolutamente nada. Ni la pregunta sobre su aspecto, ni la petición de intervención.

Su vista estaba clavada en ningún lado.

Esto llamó la atención de Lisa.

-¿Hermana mayor?- preguntó la genio.

La rubia volteó a verlas con cierta lentitud, como si las hubiera escuchado a lo lejos. Las observó una a una. Todas guardaron silencio.

-¿Leni?- volvió a pregunta Lisa.

Leni parpadeó un par de veces, como despertando de un sueño.

Para la tranquilidad de todas, ella ahora si las miro y sonrió levemente.

-¿Si, Lisa?-

-¿Te pasa algo Leni? Puedo llevarte a mi laboratorio y hacerte algunos estudios-

-No, no es nada, es solo que no dormí bien-

-Ya veo- dijo Lana- por eso se te pegaron las sábanas-

Leni soltó su característica sonrisa.

-Claro que no Lana, si se me hubieran pegado las sábanas, sería como que, una broma de Luan, no seas bobita-

-Je,je, y la boba soy yo- susurró Lana a Lola.

Pero Leni la escuchó.

Y de golpe, mientras respiraba agitada a su mente se volvió a agolpar todo el dolor de cabeza y la confusión que no la había dejado dormir.

Recordó la realidad de la que se había percatado y que había mal logrado todo.

 _La boba eres tú Leni._

* * *

La noche anterior Leni no había dormido. Después de los acontecimientos previos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, una revelación se había clavado como una aguja en su estrecha mente, rompiendo como un espejo, su realidad. Y con esa idea en la cabeza esa misma noche, entre las sábanas de su cama, Leni había tenido sin querer, la primera plática seria consigo misma.

Hasta hacía menos de un día, creía que todo a su alrededor funcionaba correctamente. Que todo fluía, que todo se daba, que nada se salía de control. Ahora, sentía como si alguien la hubiera agarrado del cabello y estrellado su cabeza en la pared. Estaba mareada y adolorida de una forma extraña. Como una persona que después de dormir mucho, demasiado, es despertada súbitamente.

Cuando ella tenía dudas, se sentía triste o simplemente quería relajarse, Leni solía ensimismarse en su cama e imaginaba que estaba en un enorme cuarto de luces color pastel, sobre una gran cama con holanes blancos y un aroma a fresa batida en el aire.

Allí se dejaba relajar, dormitaba, soñaba que hacía grandes vestidos para las casas de moda europeas, que comía batidos y salía en revistas. Para cuando volvía, todo de una u otra forma, era más fácil que antes.

Así había sido hasta ayer. Cuando se dio cuenta que todos sus hermanos la consideraban, pues, diferente.

En donde se dio cuenta de lo fácil que es engañarla y había comenzado a pensar en qué otras cosas no se daba cuenta. Que otras cosas pasaban a su alrededor de lo que no era consciente, ¿qué tan real era su realidad? Y ¿Qué tan grande su mentira?

Eso era lo que la agotaba.

Se sentía como en medio de un mar de aguas heladas. Todo extraño. Todo ajeno. Hasta ella misma.

Ese domingo Leni se dio cuenta que ella tenía _un problema_. Aún no le ponía nombre ni sabía con certeza bien de que trataba, pero era algo en ella. Algo que al parecer todos en su familia sabían y por lo cual todos se movían alrededor de ella con cierta condescendencia. Palabra que estaba comenzando a odiar.

Odio, un sentimiento que siembre había sido efímero para ella; pero que ahora se acumulaba de una manera no antes sentida en algún lugar de su pecho, dolía.

Giraba en su cama, le costaba concebir que ella hubiera arruinado las fiestas sorpresas de la familia.

-No recuerdo- y sintió su frente muy fría por el esfuerzo de recordar-no…no recuerdo. Yo recuerdo que todos, se sorprendieron y rieron-

 _-Condescendencia-_ sonó en algún lado y la rubia se cubrió nuevamente con la sábana, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Esa noche se sumergió en su espacio seguro con más premura que nunca. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba escapar de ese dolor en el pecho y esa bola de preguntas que era su cabeza. Le dolía la cabeza.

Comenzó su recreación mental y se encontró de pronto que ya no había colores pastel; estaba opaco, un tanto gris.

Tampoco había aroma a fresas sino más bien a una molesta humedad. Eso no le gustaba, le daba comezón en la nariz y garganta.

Leni buscó algún interruptor en las paredes imaginarias que dieran inicio a las cosas bonitas, a las luces y el aroma pero no encontraba nada.

Sin embargo, frente a la cama y pegado a la pared, se encontraba en extraño espejo.

Era ovalado e inmenso. Leni no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Su borde era del color del oro viejo y sus entramados simulaban a veces flores, a veces solo hojas y espinas.

A la rubia se le hizo un espejo muy hermoso.

Luego puso atención a su reflejo en él.

Su vestido aguamarina, su cabello suelto y lacio, sus eternos lentes de pasta blanca y gruesa.

Sacudió un poco su vestido, se contoneó un poco y se regaló una sonrisa.

-Soy bonita- se dijo.

Justo en ese momento su reflejo dejo de sonreír, Leni podría jurar que ella no lo había dejado de hacer.

Luego el reflejo puso una expresión inmensamente triste. Y le habló.

-Leni- dijo el reflejo - ¿Quién eres?-

Leni se asustó un poco, pero recordó con cierto alivio que todo era producto de su imaginación.

-Yo…no lo sé –se respondió- soy una Loud…creo-

Su reflejo negó levemente –Leni, ¿Quién eres?-

-Yo...- contestó con nerviosismo la rubia mientras se tomaba del vestido en un efecto evidente de su ansiedad- yo soy…soy una ¿modista? Y…y soy…buena organizando fiestas.-

Su reflejo entonces frunció el ceño -¡¿entonces por qué te dejaron fuera del cumpleaños de mamá?!-

Leni se llevó una mano a la garganta, sentía un nudo que se iba incrementando.

-E-ellos…ellos…- el cuarto se oscureció más, las cortinas fueron atacadas por un viento terrible, Leni sintió que todo se estremecía- ellos…creen que…-

-¿Qué es lo que ellos creen Leni?-

-Elllos…ellos, c-creen… ¡creen que no soy buena guardando secretos!- expreso la rubia a su reflejo casi con desesperación.

-¿Estás segura que eso es todo lo que piensan?- volvió a preguntar su reflejo esta vez ladeando un poco su cabeza sin dejar de verla con cierta lástima.

-Ellos…ellos…- y Leni comenzó a temblar, sintió un frío subiendo desde su vientre hasta su bajo pecho, se abrazó a si para quitarse esa gélida sensación mientras simplemente se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Ellos?- repitió el reflejo aún de pie mientras miraba intensamente a su origen.

El ambiente se volvió aún más frío, y de pronto todo quedó a oscuras.

Solo había una luz que, como luz de una vela, iluminaba el rostro de Leni.

-Ellos… me consideran, e-e-estúpida- dijo casi entre dientes. Su pupila se contrajo. Volteó a ver a su reflejo y notó que el ceño fruncido de su reflejo se había esfumado. Ahora la miraba con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Leni se tocó el rostro y se dio cuenta que lloraba profusamente.

-¿Te das cuenta Leni?- dijo el reflejo.

-SI, nuestra familia cree que somos tontas- se quitó algunas lágrimas de las mejillas.

-No, Leni- el reflejo se había sentado en sus talones, quedando nuevamente a la misma altura; se vieron frente a frente.

La Loud nunca en su corta vida se había enfrentado a sí misma. Su mente dispersa subconscientemente evitaba ese hecho y ahora, al tenerse enfrente le dolía, le dolía mucho el verse; porque verse significaba reconocerse. Reconocerse a sí misma y de esta manera, reconocer que _había algo mal con ella._

-No es que ellos crean que…tenemos un problema- dijo el reflejo.

Leni abrió los ojos muy grandes, tanto que le dolieron. El dolor de la comprensión, el dolor de entender. Sentía un vapor lacerante en su pecho.

-Lo tenemos…-dijo sorbiéndose un poco, con la mirada totalmente al suelo y sus brazos caídos a los lados- tenemos un problema-dijo entre labios, despacio, como un suspiro y de sus ojos sin parpadear se corrió una lágrima, de esas que surgen cuando el ignorante se da cuenta de una realidad que le roba la felicidad.

-Soy… una persona subnormal…- y su lágrimas tocaron el suelo.

* * *

No, Leni no había dormido bien; había sido quizá su peor noche.

Y esa su peor mañana.

Leni podría distraerse con facilidad y hablar de lo que se le vinera a la mente en creencia de que decía la verdad. Eso la hacía feliz. Pero el saber que muchas cosas de las que decía no venían al caso y que a veces hacía cosas totalmente absurdas sin darse cuenta, le habían iniciado de golpe y porrazo una inmensa inseguridad.

¿Qué hacía bien y que hacía mal? ¿Cuándo quedaba como estúpida?

 _Y yo soy la boba…_

-Justo ahora –pensó.

Leni clavó la vista en Lana, quien se estremeció. La rubia de los lentes quiso gritar y decirle que ella no era idiota y de que se había dado cuenta de su burla. Pero el enojo se le atoró en la garganta. Le asaltaron dudas.

 _"¿Debería comportarse así?_

 _¿Es correcta esa forma de actuar?_

 _¿Estará mal interpretando todo? Al fin y al cabo es una retrasada."_

Lola, Lana, Lucy y Lisa se asustaron al ver como su hermana mayor movía las pupilas de un lado a otro mientras decía algo en murmullos. Era bastante tétrico.

Simplemente hizo una mueca, las volteo a ver a todas y haciendo solo una especie de bufido, dio media vuelta y las dejo a todas allí. Bastante descolocadas por la extraña actuación de su hermana mayor.

Lisa se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Algo serio pasaba con Leni, y sinceramente le preocupaba.

* * *

Lisa habpia abandonado la fila del baño perdiendo indiscutiblemente su lugar. En su recorrido por el pasillo se topó con Lynn y también vio salir a Luna.

-Tan activa como siempre Lisa- le dijo la joven deportista al ver pasar a su hermana menor con rumbo fijo a la habitación del único varón de la familia.

Lisa sabía que si alguien podía averiguar que pasaba con Leni este era Lincoln. La pequeña llave inglesa de todas las chicas.

Entró sin tocar como tenían todas por costumbre y encontró al chico en calzoncillos.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no tocas?- dijo intentando cubrirse.

-De que te quejas- dijo Lisa cerrando la puerta- si lees tus dichosos comics en trusa en la sala pequeño fetichista.

Derrotado por los hechos, Lincoln cedió atención.

-¿Qué quieres Lisa?-

-En realidad, vengo a encargarte una misión hermano mayor- se aclaró la garganta- Se trata de Leni-

Lincoln asintió un par de veces –sé a qué te refieres, yo igual le pediré disculpas nuevamente por haber abusado de su inocencia-

-Eso suena aún peor pero no importa. ¿Lo que quiero que averigües es exactamente qué le pasa, hoy en la fila del baño actuó de una forma bastante extraña-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Son varios factores Lincoln, su expresión, su peinado, pero sobre todo su comportamiento. Ella, está, como ensimismada.-

-¿Quizá está molesta por lo de ayer?-

-Creo que va más allá de eso. SI puedes hablar con ella ahora sería lo adecuado.-

-Lisa, me tengo que bañar aún y a como veo la situación seré el último, y además tengo que alistar un trabajo. Aun así, veré que puedo hacer, en dado caso, será seguro que hable con ella cuando regresemos de la escuela-

-Entiendo hermano mayor. Apenas hayas parlado con la susodicha, me informas por favor- y Lisa se retiró del cuarto del albino.

Pensó en ir a donde lo de su hermana, pero realmente se hacía tarde.

Lincoln sabía que se la debía a Leni. Y no solo él, todos. Pero tenía algo de prisa.

Ya hablaría con su hermana al volver de la escuela.

Lincoln siempre lamentaría el no haber hablado con Leni esa mañana.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, estoy juntando todos los ánimos para continuar mis otras historias ya que, como había comentado, mi musa ha tomado vacaciones carnavalescas. Ya volverá llorando la maldita.**

 **Saludos a todos y nos vemos pronto.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	2. Se manchó la nenita

**Continuamos con esta Historia. Ni Loud House ni ningún personaje me pertenece. Esto se hace sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

La mañana siguió su curso sin más contratiempos.

Uno a uno los miembros de la casa Loud tomaron su turno en el baño y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la última en acceder a la ducha matutina fue la segunda de la familia: Leni Loud.

Había optado por huir en vez de enfrentar a sus hermanas, todo porque en determinado momento no supo con certeza que decir. Como reaccionar.

El agua resbalaba fresca por sus pequeños hombros recorriendo su cuerpo mientras su vista continuaba enlazada en algún lugar en su mente.

-Quizá debí contestarle. Todas me miraron raro cuando me fui-pensaba mientras entornaba la cabeza hacia la regadera. EL golpeteo le tranquilizaba, se sentía un poco mejor al sentirlo.

Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma. Sentía un vacío y una inexplicable soledad producto de no entender qué le pasaba. Sentía miedo, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar de ahora en adelante a todo?

De pronto algo que toda su vida había sido muy sencillo, se levantaba frente a ella como una montaña imposible de cruzar.

Ante la visión de una barrera impenetrable y la posibilidad de no obtener respuesta alguna, respiro profundamente y decidió que no quería que le doliera más la cabeza. Si no tenía una respuesta, no tendría por qué buscarla.

Cerró la llave de paso del agua, tomó la blanca toalla y secó el cuerpo para luego envolverse en ella. Tomo otra y seco su pelo para luego enrollárselo en la cabeza. Salió de la tina con cuidado y se quedó viendo en el espejo del baño que presentaba ligeros rastros de estar empañado.

-Si dices algo te saco de ese espejo y te echo agua oxigenada en el pelo- amenazó a su reflejo.

Entonces, orgullosa de su actual decisión y dispuesta a seguir su plan al pie de la letra.

Iba a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: Desconectar su cerebro, hacer como que nada había pasado y tratar de olvidarlo todo.

Entonces tomó con sus manos el lavabo, aspiró profundo y pegó un grito enorme y terriblemente agudo que cimbro toda la casa.

Los doce miembros de la casa Loud entraron en alarma al escuchar tal alarido. Con una velocidad impresionante y abriendo violentamente la puerta entraron estorbándose Lincoln, Lynn, Lisa, Luna y Lori, detrás ya venían las demás, incluyendo a Rita y Lynn padre.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué tienes Leni?!- preguntó Lincoln poniéndose de pie de entre sus hermanas.

La rubia se abrazó a su hermano.

-¡Una horrible y espantosa araña salió detrás del espejo! ¡Era enorme y de patas negras!-

-Pero, ¿Te ataco Leni? ¿Te pico en algún lado?-

La rubia negó con la cabeza y el resto al notar que no era absolutamente nada grave, hicieron una expresión de fastidio y procedieron a retirarse.

-Chica, debes de su pensar en superar ese miedo- expresó Luna

-Si Leni, nos asustaste a todos- agregó Lori.

-Discúlpenme- dijo la modista, no volverá a pasar.

-No pasa nada Leni, lo bueno es que estás bien- le agregó Lincoln separándola un poco de sí.

-Será mejor que te vayas a vestir pronto hermana mayor, el horario de partida se acerca- dijo Lisa. Leni asintió, se puso de pie y se retiró con rumbo de su habitación.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los escuchaba, Lincoln abordó a Lisa.

-Yo vi a Leni muy normal Lisa-

-Es verdad, su comportamiento manifiesta un cambio radical en muy poco tiempo. Eso también puede ser un síntoma-

-Sinceramente creo que estas de nuevo con tus fijaciones en nosotros. De cualquier forma hablaré con ella en la tarde y le preguntaré si está bien, por si te interesa-

-Gracias consanguíneo mayor, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que…-

-¿Siguen en el baño? Sí que son raros- comentó Lola asomándose por la puerta.

-Buscábamos a la araña- agregó astutamente Lincoln.

-Eso dicen todos- y la princesa se retiró dejando en un palmo al chico albino.

* * *

Leni Loud cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo por cincuenteava vez. El objeto se resbalaba entre sus doradas hebras capilares provocándose a sí, una sensación de relajación y descanso.

Sentada en la silla de su tocador, veía con atención su reflejo. Casi expectante.

Todo el escenario de la araña se le había ocurrido con la finalidad de olvidar todo, de empezar el día como siempre, con su sonrisa y su positividad. Dejar atrás el horror de lo vivido esa madrugada.

Ella sería Leni por siempre, y todo _tenía_ que salir bien de una manera u otra.

Abajo ya se preparaban para irse, sin embargo, una pequeña charla grupal se había dado en la cocina.

-Entonces, ¿le vas a volver a pedir disculpas a Leni?- pregunto Lynn a Lincoln que tomaba sus últimas cucharadas de cereal.

-Sí, Lynn, creo que fuimos groseros con ella –

-Pero ya sabes cómo es, si no tomábamos cartas en el asunto, mamá se hubiera enterado- dijo Lola

-¿Y que ganamos dejándola fuera?- exclamó Luan – sin Leni la fiesta sorpresa de mamá sí que hubiera sido una "fiesta sorpresa"- finalizó haciendo comillas con los dedos para luego reír.

-No les estoy obligando a que ustedes lo hagan, solo les digo que yo lo haré porque nuestro comportamiento no fue el adecuado- retiró el plato de la mesa, fue al lavabo y comenzó el aseo de los trastes. Los secó. Y se retiró de allí.

Lucy, Luan, Lynn, Luna, lola y lana se quedaron sopesando el tema.

-Creo que si nos pasamos chicas- Dijo Lana sintiendo un poco de culpa por lo ocurrido en la fila del baño.

El día comenzaba para Leni. De aquí en adelante no volvería a pensar en…en…¿en qué? Y sonrió mientras salía de su habitación impecablemente peinada, arreglada y perfumada mientras reía por ese chiste que se había hecho a sí misma.

Avanzaba por el pasillo con sus pasitos típicos y su eterna sonrisa. Podía hasta sentir el aroma a fresas en el aire.

-Qué bueno que ya estás lista Leni, ya no tardamos nada en irnos- dijo Lori rompiendo un tanto el momento.

-Claro que si hermana, no me perdería este gran día por nada- respondió volviendo a sonreír.

-Te ves muy bien-

-Gracias- dijo la joven modista. Se disponía a bajar por las escaleras cuando Lori la detuvo.

-Espera Leni. Yo, quería decirte algo- Lori notó en Leni un poco de impaciencia cuando se detuvo para prestarle atención.

-¿Qué pasa Lori?-

-Es, con respecto a lo de la fiesta de mamá. Mira, creo que fue una grosería y un abuso de nuestra parte hacerte eso y…-

Lori sintió como una suave mano le cubría los labios.

-Olvídalo, en serio. Ya les perdone a todos- Leni sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a descender por las escaleras.

-¿Estás segura que estamos bien Leni?- preguntó la primogénita sintiéndose nerviosa con la situación.

-Desde luego Lori- dijo sin voltear y continuó descendiendo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras la rubia respiro hondo nuevamente y haciendo una serie de movimientos con la boca, logró nuevamente su sonrisa.

Debería tomar un vaso de leche antes de partir, ya comería algo en la escuela. Se dirigió a la cocina.

"Un buen día, un gran día" eran las letras karmaticas que se repetía una y otra vez buscando distraer su mente.

Entrando a la comedor estaba cuando fue interceptada por Luna.

-Oye Sis, que bueno que te veo- dijo la Loud musical –hay…algo que te quería decir-

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Leni de forma sincera.

-Pues, es sobre lo que paso ayer, con respecto al cumpleaños de mamá-

Inconscientemente, Leni apretó un poco los puños. Se dirigió a Luna con su sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-Ya lo olvidé hermana. Todo está en el pasado- he hizo a ir hacía el refrigerador.

-¿Estás segura? La verdad es que no quisimos hacerte de menos- dijo Luna no convencida del todo.

Un punto ácido se manifestó en el pecho de Leni.

-Solo olvídalo hermanita, yo les quiero mucho- le dijo tomándola de la mejilla para luego dejarla y dirigirse con cierta prisa al refrigerador.

De pronto Leni ya no veía el día tan brillante como hacía menos de 10 minutos, y comenzó a ensimismarse mientras vertía la leche en un vaso.

-Hola Leni- dijo Lucy desde atrás de la rubia provocando que pegara un grito del susto y dejara caer su vaso de leche en el lavadero, haciendo un escándalo al romperse y salpicando su ropa del producto.

-Yo…lo siento, no quise que-

Leni observó su ropa, el vaso y se manifestó un sentimiento que le era muy ajeno. Algo como un calor en el pecho combinado con ganas de gritar.

Sin embargo Rita entró a la cocina atraída por el escándalo producido, al ver la escena enseguida se fue sobre Leni.

-Corazón ¿te pasó algo? ¿Te cortaste? Mira, ya te ensuciaste el vestido, ve a cambiártelo que se hace tarde-

Leni volteó a ver a su madre con ojos incrédulos. Luego volteó a ver a Lucy que tembló al ver a su hermana y no poder interpretar nada en ella. Como en la fila del baño.

Suspiro profundo y respondió secamente:

-Si mamá, me voy a cambiar en seguida- y se retiró rápidamente pero sin correr dejando extrañada a su madre.

-Lucy, ¿le pasa algo a Leni?-

-Ha estado un poco de malas desde en la mañana. Quizá este en sus días.-

-No lo creo cariño- respondió Rita- hasta para eso fue especial-

* * *

Por su parte Leni subía las escaleras enojada mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles para cualquiera que la viera pasar.

" _¿Por qué me pasa esto? Yo quería estar feliz, olvidarlo todo y ahora no puedo. ¿Por qué mi madre me habla como niña pequeña? Si hubiera sido otro le hubiera reñido, pero a mí no."_

-Condescendencia- sonó de pronto.

-¡Ah! Mi cabeza-

Leni apenas alcanzó a entrar a su cuarto para al cerrar recargarse en la puerta.

Su cabeza le había dado una punzada aguda y la frente se le volvió a enfriar a un punto que la lastimaba. Empezó a escuchar un zumbido que iba y venía conforme apretaba los dientes.

Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras sus dedos se metían en su cabello.

 _No quisimos hacerte de menos…_

-No- tomó con más fuerzas su cabeza.

 _Fue un abuso de nuestra parte…un abuso…_

-Basta…-

 _¿Estás bien hija? ¿No te hiciste daño? ¿Se manchó el vestido la nenita?_

 _¿Se manchó la nenita?_

 _SE MANCHÓ LA NENITA_

-Nena, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó un niño de unos 13 años a un pequeño ángel rubio que parecía rozar los 7.

La niña lloraba desconsolada mientras se tomaba de su vestido azul, el cual parecía estar tratando de estirar.

El chaval la había visto en uno de los pasillos poco transitados que quedaban entre un salón de clases y la pared final de la escuela. Lugar en donde también había sillas rotas y algunos materiales de desecho.

Era evidente que se escondía.

-¿Qué te pasa niña?- preguntó aquel chico quien la tomó del hombro y la hizo caminar un poco más dentro del pasillo.

-E-es que…es que…-balbuceaba la pequeña- es que me pasó algo muy feo y –se sorbió un poco- como que me van a regañar-

-Pero ¿qué te pasó?- insistió el niño con cierta premura- Muéstrame y yo te diré si te regañaran o no-

-Pero no te vas a burlar- dijo ella- o ¿sí?-

-Claro que no niña. Yo te voy a ayudar. Soy tu amigo.-

El "tremendo" Jimmy (como le decían) conocía a esa niña. Era la adoración de los maestros de primer grado debido a lo linda y tierna que era. Y era el interés de muchos niños por el mismo motivo, a pesar de solo estar en primer grado. Conocía también que tenía una hermana un año mayor que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, pero que debía estar en ese momento, en clases. Aún faltaban uno 10 minutos para la hora de la salida.

Siendo un chico que cursaba por segunda vez sexto año, sabía lo que indudablemente le pasaba a la niña por una mancha que corría por su pantorrilla. Era una oportunidad invaluable para hacer algo para presumir con sus amigos.

La pequeña agachó un poco la cabeza apenada ante lo que aquel extraño le pedía, sin embargo accedió al pensar en que quizá recibiría ayuda y se salvaría del castigo.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?-

-Claro que si nena-

–Está bien- dijo con algo de temor- Te mostraré- y con pena comenzó a levantar lentamente su vestido hasta mostrar su pequeñas pantis.

Jimmy respiro profundo y súbito cuando vio la ropa interior de la niña. Era la primera que había visto una después de su mamá y le provocaba una especie de mareo y agitación. Comenzó a respirar pesado.

Notó que la pequeña línea de sangre venia de uno de los bordes de dicha prenda, en donde estaba ligeramente manchado.

-No te preocupes, yo te limpio nenita, yo te limpio- dijo Jimmy mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-¡Se manchó la nenita! ¡Se manchó la nenita!- gritaba Jimmy a la directora (que también era su madre) cuando vio que esta se acercaba.

-La encontré aquí llorando mamá, le presté mi pañuelo para que se limpiara-

La dama vio con cierto horror a su hijo, era obvio que le mentía. Un susto súbito se le subió a la garganta ante el umbral de un escándalo, cuando notó que la pequeña era nada más y nada menos, que Leni Loud.

-La niña especial-

Y con toda la sangre fría la mujer despidió a su hijo a su casa con la severa amenaza de no contar nada de lo que hubiere pasado so pena de levantarle todos sus videojuegos de por vida.

Luego se llevó a la niña a la enfermería.

 _Se manchó…la nenita_

Leni Loud se agarraba la cara, aún estaba apoyada en la puerta de su cuarto mientras sentía unos espasmos espantosos que parecían doblarle el estómago.

-Hace…cuanto…- se preguntó.

-Hace años Leni- le dijo una voz infantil y la joven rubia dirigió su mirada al espejo del tocador. Una pequeña rubia la miraba.

-Ese niño nos tocó Leni. Metió sus dedos por debajo de nuestra ropa diciendo que nos estaba limpiando-

Leni sintió arcadas.

-Luego nos puso de espaldas a la pared, ¿lo recuerdas?, sentimos algo pequeño y duro tallarse detrás de nosotras por quien sabe cuánto tiempo-

-¡¿Y por qué no recordaba nada¡?- gritó en susurro Leni a la niña en el espejo.

-Hace mucho tiempo de eso Leni-

-Y…¿Nadie en la familia se enteró?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Tú no les dijiste nada, te convencieron de que la enfermera te había ayudado- dijo la niña quien soltó las lágrimas cuando agregó- hasta le dimos las gracias a la directora-

Leni no concebía lo que acababa de recordar. Su cabeza era un tornado.

-¿Que tantas cosas pudieron haberme pasado?, ¿de cuantas cosas no me he dado cuenta?- dijo la rubia y el zumbido en sus oídos aumentó.

-Ese es el problema Leni, somos así. Todo lo olvidamos, no nos damos cuenta de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. De qué es real y que no-

-¿Y por qué… por qué lo recuerdo ahora?- dijo con la mandíbula temblando.

-Eso…no lo sé- respondió la niña- Solo recuerda que en nuestro mundo hay solo hay dos tipos de personas, los que son condescendientes por nuestra condición. Y los que abusan de nosotros por lo mismo. Y a veces son la misma persona. Recuérdalo- y lentamente, la niña se desvaneció.

Leni se llevó ambas manos al rostro y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza como para alejar el dolor, las luces y zumbidos que se le manifestaban acorde a la sensación que sentía. Sentía los dientes de la locura y la desesperación, le faltaba el aire.

-¡Leni! ¡Apúrate que nos vamos!- se escuchó de una voz proveniente en la primera planta.

Como si hubiera recibido una descarga, la rubia se incorporó y vio su reflejo. Sus ojos terriblemente irritados, su cabello desarreglado y su ropa manchada de lo que iba a ser su desayuno.

Con rapidez se quitó el vestido y agarró el primero que vio colgado en su closet. Uno bastante viejo; pero esas cosas ya no le importaban. Se puso por primera vez los lentes para cubrir sus ojos irritados y se volteó a ver nueva cuenta, al espejo. Ya no reconoció a la persona que vio.

-La vida apesta- se dijo. Y procedió a dejar su habitación para ir a la escuela.

* * *

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí por ahora.**

 **Reitero que este fic va a ser a lo mucho de 4 capitulos y san se acabó. Trataré de darle la maypr calidad posible.**

 **Saludo con mucho gusto al eterno amigo PIRATA:** El primero de los Loud y no fue Loudcest. Nel, quise quitarme un poco del mal sabor que me dejo el capitulo de NO Spoilers. Para mi, se pasaron con Leni. Y eso de que solo es distraída se echa a debate; aunque no me meto en ello, se ponen duros los trancazos. Saludos amigo!

necrowarrio: que es una proto leni?

Doe: es verdad que no deja de arruinar las sorpresas, pero no lo hace con dolo, ese es el punto de todo esto. Saludos y gracias por el coment!

Nos estamos viendo en el próximo. No olviden comentar.

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	3. Abismo Mental

**A todos los buenos lectores. No sé que rayos pasa con Fanfiction que no me deja leer sus comentarios en la página. Tengo que ir a ver a mi correo para leer. Si alguien sabe agradecería que me digan que esta pasando.**

 **Por otro lado aquí tenemos la continuación de esta historia.**

* * *

Resulta difícil para cualquier persona, el llegar a imaginar lo que significa tener 11 hijos. Aun cuando todos ellos tengan muy marcadas sus actitudes y preferencias; el solo número resulta apabullante.

Pero si de algo Rita podría estar segura es que de todos sus hijos, los gustos de Leni eran los más obvios. Un fino tacto para la ropa, milimétrica en los detalles, un gusto por lo estético. Un pequeño solecillo que cuya nobleza alumbraba todo lo que rodeara.

Por eso fue que, cuando vio bajar y cruzar la puerta a esa joven rubia con lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos, un vestido que estaba segura ya estaba por ser lanzado al bazar y el cabello sacudido, no supo que decir.

Todos sus hermanos se dieron cuenta del cambio de Leni. Estaba totalmente fuera del lugar en el que estaban acostumbrados a verla y definitivamente la sorpresa fue compartida.

Lola levantó la mano levemente para decir algo pero Rita les hizo señas a sus hijos marcando un rotundo "no". Era obvio que algo no andaba bien.

Leni debía estar pasando por una etapa rebelde o de algún cambio, y para Rita era claro debía hablarlo con ella a la brevedad.

Pero sería en la tarde. Ahora debían partir a la escuela y el tiempo apremiaba.

Rita no quería que ninguno de los otros chicos la pusiera más a la defensiva, así que acercó a Lori y le dejó claro que tenían que evitar que Leni se sintiera incómoda, a lo cual Lori se comprometió.

-No te preocupes mamá, lo tendré bajo control- le aseveró.

Y antes de que estuvieran acomodados en la vieja vanzilla, ya todos estaban advertidos de una u otra manera, de lo que había decretado mamá so pena de pretzel.

Y así, el viaje dio inicio.

Desgraciadamente si algo estaba en contra de los Loud era la discreción. Leni estaba siendo acuchillada con miradas esquivas que venían una y otra vez de parte de sus hermanos, así como uno que otro cuchicheo que extrañamente, era lo único que se escuchaba. Ni suspiros de Lucy, ni canciones de Luna, ni chistes de Luan. Todos a la expectativa.

Todos se morían por preguntarle a Leni ¿Qué onda con su ropa y su peinado? Ella siendo tan pulcra no concebían verla así.

Mientras tanto la modista, ajena a los pensamientos curiosos, veía el camino. Ella iba en la parte media de la van, pegada del lado derecho con su vista perdida en las casa y calles.

Sentía algo raro en la boca del estómago. Un vacío y una amargues que no había presentado nunca que recordase. Pero ese era el maldito problema, ella no recordaba nada.

La obligación de bajar para ir a la escuela le había concedido un escape a todas las horribles sensaciones que la habían estado atacando. Pero definitivamente no estaba bien y cada vez estaba más convencida de que quizá, no volvería a estarlo nunca.

A través de los cristales oscuros de sus inseparables lentes el mundo se le figuró ámbar. Cielo ámbar, calles ámbar, gente ámbar; como en las películas viejas y tristes. Un color como el que su vida tenía ahora. Sonrió pensando que ese color siempre había estado en su cabeza y que hoy, había bajado a sus ojos.

Luego, como un resorte liberado de una caja infame, el recuerdo de ser sometida contra una pared mientras algo se restregaba en su cuerpo le hizo doblar el estómago dando un inusual respingo, seguido de un leve temblor y una respiración dolorosamente irregular.

Lincoln, estando sentado a su lado, la sintió estremecerse (literalmente le había dado un ligero codazo con el espasmo inicial) y sintió su temblor. Fue entonces que aventuró.

-Leni ¿estás bien?- dijo con suavidad, sin embargo, inmediatamente se escuchó una voz.

-¡Lincoln!- expresó entre dientes Lori desde el volante.

-¡Que!- se metió Lola- ¡no le está preguntando nada ni de su ropa ni de sus lentes!-

Y hasta allí terminó la discreción.

-¿Tenías que salir de bocona?-

-¡Yo solo dije la verdad!-

-¡Se supone que nadie diría nada!-

-¡Cállense! ¡Están empeorándolo todo!-

-*suspiro*-

-¿Alguien vio a brinquitos?-

-¡Que nadie mencionó su ropa!-

-¡A CALLAAAAAAR!-gritó por fin Lori logrando que todos, por fin, se silenciaran.

Fue entonces que todos voltearon a ver a Leni quien parecía observarles a través de sus grandes gafas.

Después de que la desagradable sensación se le presentara había escuchado a su hermanito preguntándole como estaba, y luego una serie de gritos casi incomprensibles que la habían confundido.

-¿Por qué gritan?- preguntó sin saber realmente el por qué.

-Aaah…- expresó Lincoln sin saber que decir. Lori tampoco supo cómo intervenir y ante el silencio, Leni por fin cayó en cuenta.

-Ah, ¿es por esto?- se señaló los lentes y la ropa.

Aprovechando su buena suerte, todos asintieron al unísono.

Al tratar de responder a Leni se le volvió a paralizar la lengua al sentir sus ideas mezcladas.

 _¿Qué debo decirles? ¿Qué recordé cosas feas? ¿Qué hablo con el espejo? No, que locura. Se me quedan viendo ¡Debo responder ya! ¡Ya estúpida di algo!_

-¿estás bien dude?- preguntó Luna ante el mutis de su hermana.

-¡Por moda!- expresó de forma súbita Leni- estoy…buscando modas…para…un evento-

-Ha de ser un evento para ciegos- dijo Luan haciendo ademanes simulando traer lentes y luego disparándose a reír.

-¡Luan!- se expresaron algunos quejándose de la inoportuna broma.

-Claro que no Luan –respondió Leni en total sinceridad- ¿Cómo haría yo un evento para ciegos? Ellos ni siquiera pueden verse en un espejo. Es una tontería- y ante la aseveración de Leni, Luan sufrió un ataque de risa.

Leni no comprendía el por qué su hermana se carcajeaba, le que le había dicho tenía lógica, hasta que de pronto, una palabra le reboto en la mente.

 _Tontería…es una tontería…_

La palabra se repetía en su cabeza como un eco infinito.

 _Es una tontería…una tontería…_

-Luan se ríe- pensó. De pronto, se le contrajo la pupila. Y ante un descubrimiento revelador que de pronto se le manifestaba, Leni lanzó una flecha en forma de pregunta sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Luan, ¿Te estas burlando de mí?-

Y todo el vehículo quedó en un silencio total, un silencio que cortaba. Algunos sostuvieron la respiración. Lori tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener en la ruta a vanzilla.

El tono de Leni era lo más extraño, ella sonaba como alguien con sincera duda, no como alguien que reta. El mismo tono uso cuando repitió.

-¿Te burlas de mí?-

Luan sentía como si le hubieran arrancado la boca. Su risa había muerto dejando su cara entumida y un calor le comenzó a subir por las orejas. Una vergüenza enorme la estaba atacando. Levantó un poco su mano hacía la modista.

-Le-Leni…yo…l-lo…lo hago con todos…no es p-por…por que seas tú-

-Entonces si-

Luan tragó saliva, comenzó a respirar agitadamente –Leni…yo no quise…de veras no quise…- un nudo se le atoró en la garganta.

Leni se levantó los lentes para ponerlos como siempre y todos pudieron ver su vista cansada y a media asta, unas ojeras profundas como lunas muertas. ¿Dónde estaba el pequeño sol de la familia?

Clavó esa vista en Luan

-No importa- dijo suavemente- Yo solo quería saber, es que a veces no me doy cuenta- le sonrió levemente y se dio media vuelta recargándose en la puerta del carro, pegando ligeramente su cabeza en el cristal, dando la espalda a todos.

Luan se comenzó a hiperventilar, volteaba a ver a sus hermanos como buscando ayuda. Un sentimiento de culpa le brotó desde lo más profundo de su pecho esparciéndose ácidamente por todo su cuerpo, comenzó a respirar por la boca y volteó a ver a Lynn, que era la que tenía a un lado y se les escaparon unas grandes lágrimas mientras su rostro se descomponía.

Lloro en silencio en el pecho de Lynn, sintiendo que había cometido un terrible error.

* * *

La camada de los más jóvenes ya había sido dejada en su respectivo centro de estudio, después claro de que Lori calmara a Luan quien se sentía horrible por el desafortunado accidente. La mayor de las Loud esperaba que Leni hablara con ella pero la modista estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ignorante total de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema Luan- es todo lo que le había dicho Leni cuando se vio forzada a salir de sus pensamientos. Su mente no procesó lo culpable que se sentía la niña comediante.

Por su parte Lori deseaba abordar a Leni a la brevedad. Preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba, si se sentía mal o que tanto pensaba; pero le había prometido a su madre que no la increparía en nada. Ya hablarían con ella llegando a casa.

Una vez en su colegio y de una caminata bastante incómoda, las hermanas se despidieron y se dirigieron cada una a su salón.

Por su parte era cierto que Leni no culpaba a Luan. Hasta ella sabía que su hermana amaba hacer bromas.

El verdadero odio era contra su incapacidad de darse cuenta de las cosas que se decían y/o pasaban a su alrededor. Si no entendía a su familia, en realidad ¿alguna vez había entendido la escuela?

El recuerdo recién adquirido del "tremendo" Jimmy, le azuzó la mente mientras le escocía las piernas mientras su cerebro recreaba la sensación del líquido bajando por su tobillo. Tembló y se apoyó en un casillero. No se quedó mucho tiempo, algunos le miraban.

Acercándose a la puerta de su salón estaba cuando se detuvo un momento, nuevamente respiro hondo y se comprometió a dejar todos esos pensamientos fuera y tratar de pasar el día de la mejor manera posible.

-Tengo que recuperarme- se dijo para darse valor.

Sin embargo, volvió a sentir el malestar en su cabeza al cruzar el umbral; el aula estaba llena, todo el grupo ya había llegado.

La curiosidad nata que provocan los que llegan tarde derivó en que muchos voltearan a verla, dando pie varias expresiones nacidas de lo que veían. La siempre arreglada Loud, la radiante de risa de luz, hacía su entrada despeinada y demacrada, con un vestido opaco y un semblante atroz.

Leni sintió el peso de las miradas y con premura se dirigió a su lugar. No había se había terminado de acomodar cuando Inmediatamente fue abordada por dos de sus amigas.

-Leni, ¿Qué tienes? Te ves fatal- dijo una de ellas.

-Si cariño, parece que te hubieras peleado con toda tu caja de cosméticos- dijo otra.

-¿Por qué me pelearía con mis cosméticos?- pensó inmediatamente la rubia pero no dijo nada ante la duda. Simplemente las miró. Ellas eran sus amigas, compartían gustos y cosas. Ella les diseñaba vestidos y ellas los desfilaban para ella. Una pequeña luz se encendió.

-Quizá, ellas son como yo- pensó-Quizá podría formar un club "chicas lindas de mala memoria"- y ante esa inocente idea la sonrisa le volvió al rostro.

-Solo no dormí bien chicas. Oigan, quisiera preguntarles algo, aunque me da un poco de pena-

-¿Qué pasa Leni?-

-¿Ustedes, tienen problemas para…?- sin embargo, Leni fue interrumpida cuando el profesor entró en el salón demandando atención a todos los presentes. Las chicas corrieron a sus lugares, y la pregunta murió en la garganta de la joven Loud, para no recordarla más.

El maestro acomodó su maletín, y con aires superfluos tomó asiento. Sacó una especie de agenda, una pluma de mala imitación de marca, y dijo

-Voy a pasar la lista-

-Jeje, entonces no va a pasar Leni- dijo un joven mal intencionado al fondo y hubo una serie de risas.

-Ya chamacos- susurró una voz femenina- no se pasen- y más risas sonaron.

Leni había escuchado todo pero no lo entendía.

-¿Por qué no voy a pasar yo?- pensaba.

Sin embargo las risas leves, calladas pero lacerantes como carbón al rojo en las manos le dieron la idea de que, nuevamente, se burlaban de ella.

-Esto es todos los días- pensó mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños. Luego su mente entró en colapso.

-¿Y si lo estoy mal interpretando? A lo mejor no se burlan y solo soy yo que lo veo mal todo…sí, eso debe de ser…pero se están riendo, ¡se ríen de mí!- se llevó una mano a la frente mientras apretaba los ojos tratando de acallar las voces mientras añoraba dejar de pensar.

-Leni Loud- dijo una voz y hubo silencio.

-¡Señorita Leni Loud!, ¿está presente?-

-¡Ah Sí! ¡Presente! ¡Aquí estoy!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie alzando una mano, lo que provocó una leve murmullo de risas.

El maestro la miró, él sabía quién era ella y como era. Reñirle estaba de más.

Siéntese señorita Loud, y continuó con la lista.

Leni tomó asiento con lentitud y la mirada baja, ¿su día a día era así siempre? Sintió todo muy ajeno.

Se sintió más sola que nunca.

La clase continuó como siempre. La verborrea del maestro, algunos datos importantes en el pintarrón, leyendo algunas páginas de libros de Historia.

Leni miraba por la ventana. La clase poco le importaba ante los acontecimientos recientes, aunque siendo sinceros, nunca podía prestar mucha atención a las clases.

Haciendo memoria ante su recién descubierta deficiencia se dio cuenta que recordaba pocas cosas de la clase, generalmente cuando se aburría (que era muy frecuente) comenzaba a fantasear en cómo se vería el maestro con un traje Louis Vuitton Clasicc Fit azul marino, o como le quedaría a la maestra de Geografía un bolso Prada color hueso de doble tirante y broche al frente. ¿Le combinaría con su vestido melón?

O como aquella vez en que una hermosa mariposa de alas verde limón con tendencias amarillas se posó por la ventana y la estuvo observando por casi media hora. Hasta que el maestro de química le hablo para decirle que prestara atención. Había sido muy amable, por eso le gustaba la escuela, todos los maestros eran amables y buenos con ella.

 _¿Todos?_

-Sí, todos-contestó.

 _¿Lo son así con los otros?_

-Mmm, no creo que no-

 _¿Por qué?_

-Por qué les caigo bien, siempre les ayudo con su ropa- Leni dejó de mirar por la ventana para tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos suavemente presintiendo hacía donde iba esa auto conversación.

 _¿Es eso verdad?_

-Sí, lo es- y Leni apretó los ojos esforzándose en hacer memoria y recordó que ella era una chica de 8, 7 y 6 en calificaciones, pero rara vez reprobaba. Ella respondía sin miedo sus exámenes y de una u otra forma, aprobaba.

-Siempre apruebo ¿soy buena no? También por eso me aprecian- debatía en su mente sin abrir los ojos apretando con sus manos un poco más su cabeza.

 _Te ayudan Leni_

-No, no puedo estar tan mal-

Y ante la presión de la duda, se fue sobre su mochila y con cierta desesperación revisó en sus cuadernos y libros, inclusive en los cierres laterales. A algunos chicos les llamó la atención.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por aquí lo puse? No puedo ser tan tonta- luego recordó que buscaba un examen de Historia que debía estar en la libreta que, estaba justo en su mesa.

Reviso la libreta y doblada en dos, encontró una hoja. Era un examen de la semana pasada en la que había sacado 7.5

Vio las preguntas que tenía marcadas en azul, como acertadas.

-¡Claro que no me ayudan!- pensó alarmada.

"3.- ¿En qué fecha dio inicio la operación Barbarroja, con la cual Alemania invadió Rusia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?"

-¡Profesor!- exclamó la rubia levantando la mano –tengo… una duda-

El maestro, bastante extrañado por la interrupción de Leni, se quedó en silencio un momento antes de reaccionar.

-Dígame señorita Loud-

-Dígame "¿En qué fecha dio inicio la operación Barbarroja, con la cual Alemania invadió Rusia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?"- lo leyó textual.

El profesor vio a Leni como si le hubieran salido parpados a sus lentes, era muy inusual que la joven preguntará, bueno, algo de la clase para variar.

-Ah…en…el 22 de junio de 1941 Leni-

-Gracias- le dijo y se fue sobre la hoja en su mesita para ver su respuesta. La cual decía así:

"La operación Barbarroja debió haber iniciado hace como 5 años, cuando los chicos creyeron que era buena idea dejarse la barba para verse más guapos. No voy a negar que algunos les queda muy bien, pero otros parecen leñadores todos sucios. Yo considero que ellos deberían rasurarse y aprovechar otro look. Al parecer, Alemania invadió a Rusia con esta moda."

Leni apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y se sostuvo de su barbilla.

Su respuesta se le hacía coherente, pero estaba evidentemente mal. El profesor le había dado la respuesta correcta. Y le habían calificado esa pregunta con .5, no se la habían dado mala.

No se quedaría con la duda

-¡Profesor! ¡Tengo otra pregunta!- volvió a levantar la mano, ahora con una ansiedad más evidente.

-¿Dime Loud?- respondió malhumorado, pero tranquilo el profesor.

-Dígame por favor ¿En qué fecha los Aliados hicieron caer a la Alemania Nazi?-

-Ah… el 8 de mayo de 1945- respondió el maestro quien ya la miraba extrañado.

Leni checó su respuesta inmediatamente sin prestar más atención a su alrededor. Tenía un peso de plomo en el pecho. Su respuesta decía.

"Creo fue el 8 de Marzo de 1954, y que feo que lo hicieran caer, ojalá no se haya lastimado"

Leni apretó los dientes y encogía el cuerpo de coraje. La fecha no coincidía y esa pregunta se la habían dado por buena.

-Me ayudan. Me ayudan en los exámenes- pensó.

 _Son condescendientes_

-¿Desde cuándo?-

 _Desde siempre Leni. Has llegado hasta este salón a base de ayuda. Todo para que no te metieran a una escuela para gente "especial"_

Cuando Leni escuchó esa última palabra su estómago se contrajo y se paró de súbito tomando aire como aquel que ha estado sumergido mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

La interrupción no pasó desapercibida y causo cierto revuelo.

-Leni, estas bien - dijo una de sus amigas.

Leni solo tomó su mochila (sin guardar nada de lo que estaba en la mesa) e hizo a salir rápidamente del salón-.

-Lo siento Profesor debo irme-

-Señorita ¿A dónde cree que donde va?- exclamó el maestro pero sin poder detenerla en realidad.

* * *

Leni corría por el pasillo como huyendo de un fantasma, de un monstruo.

 _¿Quién eres Leni?_

Sin embargo, el monstruo lo llevaba en el cerebro. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras cruzaba la salida. Había pasado enfrente del salón de su hermana mayor, pero desgraciadamente, Lori no la vio.

Leni salió a la calle aun con las manos en la cabeza. Le dolía mucho, los oídos le zumbaban y al cerrar los ojos veía colores.

 _Somos retrasadas Leni…todos ya lo sabían, menos tú…_

-No- sollozaba mientras corría sin rumbo - déjenme- movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con cierta violencia.

 _Los maestros te ayudan porque te tiene lastima, te ayudan desde siempre…desde la primaria_

 _Desde que Jimmy nos tocó…_

 _-_ ¡No! No por favor- en su desesperación logró enfocar un amplio parque. Cruzó la calle sin cuidado alguno y un vehículo pick up frenó de súbito para no arrollarla.

-¡Que te pasa loca!- gritó el hombre del carro.

Leni con sus manos en la cabeza corrió aún más aprisa sobre el leve pasto del parque en dirección a uno de los árboles que se encontraba más alejado y solitario.

 _Hasta los extraños saben que no está bien Leni._

La joven corrió más aprisa.

 _¿Quién eres Leni?_

Se refugió de nadie detrás de un gran árbol que quedaba junto a una pared, una zona donde finalizaba el parque. Allí se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Ca-cállense- se dijo- déjenme en paz…yo quiero a mi familia…quiero ser feliz…déjenme- y apretó mas su cabeza.

 _Leni…yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Soy la única persona que te habla con respeto, ¿recuerdas a los de tu salón?_

Y un tornado de risas y carcajadas de ese día, y de ayer y de antier se arremolinaban en sus oídos mientras frases que inconscientemente ignoraba taladraban su mente.

 _Ya lo hizo otra vez…esa niña está un poco mal ¿verdad?...¡cállate te va a oír!...mira, ve como hago que me enseñé los calzones…Leni, ¿adivina que es esto? Pero cierra los ojos…ni le expliques, no va a entender…no va a entender…está un poquito mal…con que termine la prepa ya es logro…pero sí o no es un amor la nena…no te muevas, te estoy limpiando…_

Ante el incesante clamor de las voces que había ignorado por años, las manos de Leni comenzaron temblar como atacadas del mal del Parkinson sobre su rostro. Su cabeza se sintió tan presionada que dio la vuelta y quedó de frente al tronco de aquel gran árbol. En las manos de la desesperación de querer detener ese dolor que quemaba como el ácido, comenzó lentamente a golpear su frente contra el tronco, lenta y suavemente; entonces sintió un poco de alivio ante el pequeño azote, y fue incrementando la fuerza del golpe hasta que fue violento. Se detuvo cuando sintió un cálido líquido correr por su nariz. Y sintió una tranquilidad casi inmediata.

Soltó por fin su cabeza y se abrazó a aquel árbol como si se le fuera la vida. Se dejó escurrir hasta la hierba y se durmió en sus raíces mientras la sangre goteaba de su pequeña nariz.

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo será el último y me habré quitado la espina de hacer este fic.**

Ahora, a contestar a esta buena gente.

 **t10507:** Gracias, espero que estos capítulos igual hayan sido de tu agrado.

 **J. Nagera :** Precisamente por cuestiones de empatía me decidí a escribir esta historia. Se me hizo feo usar la lentitud de Leni dejarla fuera. Con respecto a Jimmy, alguien como Leni es fácil de engañar, imagina a uno de esos desgraciados que usan la astucia para hacer daño. Decisiones drásticas, no sé realmente.

 **necrowarrio:** Oooh no lo sabía. Sin embargo no creo que llegue a proto Leni :)

 **Jakobs-Snipper :** Vaya, has leído trabajos mios del fandom de SU, gracias por eso. Tenía rato que venpía pensando en escribir un fic Loud, pero no sabia por donde ya que hay mucho, pero mucho de ellos. Hasta que vi No Spoilers y dije "aquí va".

 **Si falta alguien por contestar** pido una inmensa disculpa, repito que Fanfiction no me está dejando ver los comentarios en la página, lo cual es tremendamente frustrante, ya que los coments animan a uno a seguir.

Nos vemos en el siguiente que será el final. Saludos!

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	4. El Costo de la Paz

**Realmente no sé que decir.**

* * *

Esa mañana de sábado era radiante. Los típicos sonidos de vehículos en la calle era casi nula y el cielo desbordaba un azul celeste hermoso.

Era algo curioso pues, viviendo en la casa Loud, encontrar un silencio tranquilizador como el de ese día, era poco común.

Dicho fenómeno se debía en gran parte, a que era sábado. Cada integrante de la familia se esparcía en sus actividades personales y abandonaban generalmente la casa para dedicarse a lo suyo. Para ser ellos en alejados de la pajarera en que se convertía habitualmente su hogar.

Aún con todo había algunos que preferían quedarse en la casa, y en esa ocasión quien no había salido, era la modista de la casa.

Con algunos alfileres en la boca, se dedicaba desde hacía un par de hora a finalizar un vestido que una amiga le había casi rogado que le hiciera. Según que lo necesitaba para un baile familiar.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba. Ella era feliz con un objetivo en mente.

Lo que para muchos era quizá un trabajo, para ella era emoción, gusto y concentración. Todo a su alrededor dejaba de tener relevancia cuando su vista estaba clavada en una falda larga de color salmón con acabados verde bandera, no, verde esmeralda semitransparente que la joven le había costurado en forma de tiras, buscando simular hierba que subía hasta casi la altura del muslo.

-Parecerá un atardecer en el bosque -Decía sin perder de vista la prenda ya imaginando algo que fuera a hacer un juego perfecto con la blusa.

Metida estaba en su mente imaginando formas y colores que no notó que otra de los Loud que no había tenido la oportunidad de salir entraba a la habitación.

-Literalmente te lo digo Bobbie, dijiste que vendrías este fin de semana y me dejaste con…¡WOOOW!, te hablo luego cariño- y colgó para acercarse a Leni y al vestido.

-Dime que este vestido es mi regalo de cumpleaños- exclamó la Lori a su hermana mientras veía el vestido como si fuera un delicioso pastel.

-¿Tu cumpleaños? Pero si ya pasó bobita, este es un encargo de una amiga-

-Oh por Dios- dijo la rubia mayor caminando alrededor del vestido con verdadera emoción

-Literalmente me tienes que hacer uno igual, ¡es hermoso!- dijo agarrando a su hermana de los hombros.

-Claro que no te haré uno igual hermanita- respondió Leni sin perder la sonrisa.

Lori se confundió un poco.

-A ti te haré uno mucho mejor- luego, le dijo en susurro- pero no se lo digas a Tania, se puede molestar-

Leni se sintió de pronto emocionada e inmensamente alegre de tener una hermana tan buena como aquella, y sin poder detenerse simplemente se lanzó a abrazarla-

-Te amo hermanita. Te amo mucho.-

-Yo también las amo- dijo un muy emocionado Lincoln que hacía de maniquí desde hacía horas con el vestido puesto en medio del cuarto. Su hermana leni se lo había pedido.

 _Yo también los amo hermanos._

Un mundo de un borroso verde azul se presentaba en una pequeña línea que se fue aclarando, conforme Leni abría los ojos con pesadez. Se incorporó un poco en el árbol en el que estaba recargada y, justo al apoyar la espalda en la rugosa corteza, un dolor en la frente se le dejo venir con tendencias palpitantes.

Con dificultad se llevó una mano a la frente y se encontró con que estaba manchada con un líquido un tanto espeso y raro. Separó su mano para ver de qué se trataba y encontró sus dedos manchados de una tonalidad que iba del escarlata al carmín.

-Sangre- se dijo. Se separó del árbol y recogió las piernas.

Hizo un gesto de dolor mientras trataba de alcanzar su bolsa y buscar allí, un pañuelo.

Aún sentada al pie del árbol y con cierto cuidado se limpió la nariz y se descubrió también, manchada parte de la mejilla derecha. Luego, al ascender el pañuelo un poco sobre su rostro, en el centro de su frente se descubrió como una imperfección, como una gran arruga.

-Ay no- dijo cansadamente.

El susto de que le quedaría una marca le preocupó un poco, sin embargo, ese sentimiento casi de inmediato fue apagado al recordar el por qué se encontraba allí. La marca dejo de importar.

-Solo así mi cabeza se tranquilizó- se dijo al notar que no había zumbido, que no había luces, que no había nadie discutiendo con ella en su cabeza. Que no había risas.

-Tengo que ir a casa antes de que pase de nuevo- y con temor de pensarlo más, mecánicamente se puso de pie, recogió sus lentes y se encaminó un tanto tambaleante, hacía la calle más cercana para tomar un taxi.

Mientras caminaba volteó a ver las blancas gafas en su mano; estaban resquebrajados los cristales. Leni hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-Mis favoritos- y los guardó en su pequeña mochila.

-¿Qué hora es?- Dijo con lentitud e hizo a sacar su celular de la maleta. Lo checó con premura; habían pasado un par de horas desde el inicio de clases. De pronto Leni hizo a asustarse al comprender que se había salido de clases, ¡era una faltista! Tenía que volver, simplemente diría…diría que se sentía mal. ¡Le deberían de creer!

-De todas maneras es verdad- se dijo.

Cambio de dirección para tomar hacía su escuela cuando, como un murmullo, escuchó a lo lejos las risas. Sintió su vientre contraerse ligeramente y un vago malestar en el cuerpo. Se detuvo.

-No… no, no. Debo ir a casa. Necesito dormir y esperar a mamá y a papá- se llevó una mano a la cabeza- esto…esto es como estar enferma. Siento dolor - se llevó la mano al vientre.

–Duele- he hizo a llorar.

Se limpió un par de lágrimas cuando vio un taxi acercarse. Levantó con seguridad e insistencia la mano.

El taxi se detuvo, ella lo abordó.

-A la 1216, Avenida Franklin en Royal Woods- Dijo mecánicamente. Una de las primeras cosas que le forzaron a aprender de niña fue la dirección de su casa.

El taxista se extrañó que esa joven le dijera junto con la dirección, el nombre del pueblo en el que ya estaban pero le restó importancia y simplemente aceleró.

Y el día avanzó como siempre.

Las calles pasaban una tras otra en una secuencia que para Leni era un visaje sin importancia. Recargada sobre una de las puertas traseras, veía por la ventana a la gente, a las tiendas, a la vida.

Tomó sus lentes de su bolsa y se los volvió a colocar en la cabeza. Su frente le ardía.

Suspiro profundamente.

-Mis favoritos- suspiro.

El taxista, quien había notado que la chica lucía una fea herida en la cabeza, sintió una punzada de preocupación, quizá no estaba bien.

-Que te pasó en la frente amiga- dijo para abrir tema.

Leni salió de su profundo sopor para voltearlo a ver, tenía cierto parecido con Chunk, pero con cabello y la nariz más pequeña.

-Yo- se tocó inconscientemente la frente- me caí… y me golpeé muy duro-

El taxista supo inmediatamente que mentía, ese era un golpe de varios tiempos.

-Está segura joven, no será que el novio le hizo algo-

Leni sonrió ligeramente.

-Claro que no señor taxista – el chofer notó que la sonrisa de la chica era hermosa, le iluminaba el rostro a pesar del golpe.

\- Yo no tengo novio- continuó – bueno, me gusta un chico pero estoy segura que él no se atrevería a golpearme, ya que es muy bueno, ¡hasta me ha ayudado a escoger ropa!- platicar le animaba.

Luego se sonrojo un poco -Casi estoy segura que le gusto, pero él no me dice nada a pesar de que le envíe una carta-

 _¿Por qué no te ha dicho nada?_

Y Leni se encogió sobre el asiento ante ese grosero pensamiento.

-No me hagas esto por favor. No me hagas esto- murmuró.

El taxista creyó haber escuchado algo.

-No **él** por favor, no, no- y se encogió más tomando nuevamente su cabeza.

 _Leni…te duele porque ya lo sabes._

-No, ¡no!-

 _A ÉL… NO… LE GUSTAN…. LAS RETRASADAS._

-Señorita, ¿está usted bien?- pregunto con sincera preocupación el hombre.

-¡Solo lléveme a la 1216, Avenida Franklin en Royal Woods!- y se soltó a llorar abiertamente contra la puerta del taxi. Era demasiado dolor.

El taxista quiso decir algo, se desesperó un poco pero conocía casos en donde por querer ayudar, terminaban involucrados y hasta encarcelados. No podía arriesgarse a eso. No dijo más y apresuró su marcha para llegar lo más pronto a su destino mientras por el retrovisor, veía a una linda adolescente deshacerse en llanto en la parte de atrás.

-No me va a querer así- balbuceaba mientras decía que no y espasmos de llanto le decantaban un dolor en el pecho. Se hizo más pequeña contra la puerta.

-Nadie me va a querer así- se dijo ya presa del pesimismo conformista que da el llanto desaforado. Simplemente se dejo llorar a voz abierta.

-Aah- dejo salir en un lamento desgarrador.

El angustiado taxista volvió a tener la necesidad de intervenir pero para su calma, ya habían llegado a destino.

-Este, señorita, ya llegamos-

Ella se sorbió con fuerza, se limpió las lágrimas, busco algo en su bolsa y le pagó.

Bajo con rápidamente del taxi dirigiéndose a la puerta de su hogar.

-¡Señorita su cambio!-

-¡Quédeselo!- y agregó mientras metía la llave- ¡Y cómprese una camiseta bonita! ¡De color azul oscuro de preferencia! ¡Le queda a sus ojos!- se adentró dejando a un muy confundido chofer que miró el dinero, vio la casa ya sin la chica en la fachada, y se fue para no volver.

Leni entró con mucha prisa dejando su mochila en los sillones de la sala. Subía con rapidez las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su cuarto donde se botó en su cama y se colocó una almohada sobre la cabeza.

Apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolía mientras pegaba su rostro al colchón. Y es que al hacerlo, sentía que las risas y las voces se alejaban. Apretaba los ojos de igual forma por que daba el mismo efecto. Nuevamente se presentaron las luces en sus ojos cerrados.

 _Leni._

-¡Vete! ¡Me estas quitando todo!- y lloró con fuerza dejando en sus sábanas lágrimas y un poco de saliva por la expresión de dolor en su cara.

 _Tú te equivocas Leni._

-¡No me equivoco!-

 _Solo dime…_

 _¿Te he dicho alguna mentira?_

E increíblemente, esa pregunta, como por arte de magia, la hizo detener el llanto. Abrió los ojos y con mucha lentitud, se sentó sobre su cama. Con decisión volteó a ver al espejo.

-No, no me has mentido- le respondió a la niña en su reflejo. La pequeña rubia que ella fue hacía muchos años. La pequeña que había sido ultrajada y burlada.

 _¿Tú crees que no me duele todo? ¿Qué solo tú te ahogas con la verdad?_

Leni se miró fijamente en ese espejo.

 _¿Crees que no me duele saber que la familia nos guarda secretos, se burlan de nosotros y nos tratan con condescendencia?_

Lení hizo una mueca de dolor.

 _¿Qué en la escuela se ríen? ¿Qué los maestros evitan que vayamos a un centro para retardados?_

La joven se echó a llorar nuevamente con las manos en la cara.

 _Que nadie nos va amar porque nadie se va a casa con una imbécil…_

-¡CÁLLATE!-

\- CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! –

Y mientras gritaba, se puso de pie y lanzó con fuerza el celular que aún traía en la mano al espejo, destrozando ambos en el proceso.

Sin embargo, la voz siguió.

 _Estoy en ti Leni. Yo también siento dolor._

Se puso de pie desesperada, comenzó a andar en círculos en su cuarto gritando que se callara. Nuevamente sintió la presión en su cabeza. La respiración le enloqueció, creyó que se desmayaría.

Quizá hubiera sido lo mejor, ya que en el paroxismo de la desesperación, se le vino una idea.

-Quizá…-

Y salió corriendo de su cuarto para cruzar todo el pasillo hasta la habitación de su adorado hermanito. Del pequeño Lincoln.

-Su lap, donde está su lap- buscó con cierta desesperación tirando algunas cosas en el proceso,. Hasta que de pronto, la notó en la pequeña mesita.

Jaló la silla, la abrió y la encendió.

Lori le había dado varias clases de cómo usarla. A ella le gustaba buscar cosas de moda de todos los países, ver ropa de marca y emular sus cortes, ver colores y sus variantes. Pero ese día no, ese día tenía en mente buscar algo diferente.

La máquina fue desesperantemente lenta. Se puso a tarareaba una melodía sin sentido para evitar pensar y que esa voz regresara; Lori le había dicho que había que esperar a que cargara bien.

Sinceramente ella no entendió a que se refería con "cargar" pero ahora no importaba.

Cuando la lap estuvo lista según su entender, enseguida tomó el mouse y abrió la página de búsqueda.

-Alguna vez Lucy me mostró una de sus páginas raras. Me dijo que allí hacían rituales para controlar a "las voces"- se dijo.

Dio click en la barra de buscar. Puso "voces" y salió la página de Lucy, y salió la página de Lucy por default.

* * *

Lori estaba preocupada. Leni no se había presentado a la hora del almuerzo y las llamadas la mandaban a buzón. Las cosas no estaban bien con ellas como para que se comportara de esa forma. Así que, en contra del protocolo de hermanas, decidió irla a ver a su salón. No tenía por qué comportarse de esa forma.

Se encamino por los pasillos a paso veloz.

-De ser necesario, a ella también la hago pretzel para que se comporte- se dijo decidida a calmar a su hermana.

Dobló en un pasillo y llegó a su destino. Entró con firmeza, escaneó el aula y no la vio.

Se acercó con premura a una de las chicas que sabía cómo amiga de su hermana.

-Hola- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- disculpen, ¿han visto a Leni?-

-No Lori, no desde que se salió de la clase de Historia-

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?!- exclamó la Loud.

-Eso, se salió. Fue bastante raro, pero de todas formas estaba actuando muy rara. Empezando por su vestido-

-¿No saben a dónde fue?- pregunto con miedo Lori.

-Sinceramente creímos que estaba contigo-

Lori se llevó una mano a la boca retrocediendo verdaderamente asustada.

-Gra-gracias- les dijo mientras hizo a salir con cierta velocidad.

Lori estaba verdaderamente asustada. Había recorrido toda la escuela mientras no paraba de marcarle a su hermana.

-¿Dónde estás Leni? ¿Dónde estás?- se repetía a si misma-

Comenzó a preguntar a grupos de chicos si habían visto a una rubia de lentes gruesos con un vestido azul pero nadie le daba razón.

-¿Dónde estás Lenita?- y los ojos se le humedecieron.

A punto estaba de la desesperación cuando el conserje de la escuela la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Buscas a tu hermana ¿verdad?-

-¡Si¡ ¡Si la busco! ¿Sabes dónde está Daniel?-

-No corazón, pero la vi salir de aquí hace ya un rato-

-¿Se salió? No puede ser-

-Yo la vi hija, quise detenerla pero corría. Creo que le dolía la cabeza-

Leni sintió amarga la boca y ante la precaria situación, tomó una drástica decisión.

-Gracias Daniel- y se despidió del portero sacando su celular en marcado rápido.

El celular dio timbre un par de veces, hasta que se escuchó una voz.

-¿Que pasa Lori?-

-Mamá, Leni se escapó de la escuela-

* * *

-Así que esto es lo que tengo que hacer. No me gusta, se ve…sucio y doloroso- se dijo.

 _¿Por qué haces esto? Yo soy la tú que te dice las verdades del mundo que te rodea._

-Cállate…-

 _Tranquila, una vez que mamá y papá se enteren lo más probable es que terminemos en una escuela especial._

-¡Pues a lo mejor es lo que necesito!- dijo topándose los oídos y agitando la cabeza.

 _¿Y que pensaran nuestras únicas amigas? ¿Querrán estar contigo sabiendo que vas a una escuela para jóvenes idiotas?_

-¡Cállate! ¡Te haré callar de una maldita vez! ¡Te haré callar! ¡Te haré callar!- y la joven desconecto la lap de su hermano y se la llevo a su cuarto.

* * *

-Escúchame bien Lori- decía Rita tratando de mantener la compostura- lo más probable es que tu hermana haya regresado a la casa, así que te lanzas para allá. Yo igual voy para que en caso de que no esté, nos vamos en carro a buscarla al Mall y a las zonas de comida. Trae a todos tus hermanos porque si no está en la casa, entre todos podremos cubrir más terreno para buscar-

-Está bien mamá, nos vemos en la casa- Lori colgó con rapidez, regreso por sus cosas a su salón y fue por sus hermanos.

Vanzilla frenó de golpe mientras dejaba ligeras marcas de caucho en el pavimento.

Las caras de todos los hermanos Loud era de espanto, ¡Leni no estaba!

Salieron disparados dispuestos a buscar en cada rincón de la casa en busca de su adorada hermana modista.

Lori estaba apenas abriendo la puerta de la gran casa cuando su madre llegó en un auto que debió haber prestado en su trabajo.

-¡¿La encontraron?!- gritó

-¡Aún no hemos visto mamá!- y abrieron la puerta.

Los hermanos inmediatamente se desperdigaron pegando de gritos; previamente se habían repartido la casa entre ellos. La cocina Lana y Lola, la sala Lynn, Lucy el garaje, el sótano Luan y Luna, y a la parte alta subieron Lori, Rita, Lisa y Lincoln.

-¡¿Leni?!-

-¡¿Leni dónde estás?!-

-¡¿Por favor sal?!- Eran las expresiones más usadas en esos angustiosos minutos.

La desesperación hacía presa de ellos y en cada momento sus caras se descomponían más.

-¡No está en la cocina!-

-¡No está en la sala!-

-¡No hay nadie en el sótano!

-¡Ni en el garaje!-

Rita salió del cuarto de Luan y Luna y notó que el cuarto de Lori estaba abierto, diviso a su hija mayor parada en la entrada; con el rostro contraído.

Rita sintió que los músculos detrás del cuello se le congelaban y corrió descompuesta hacia el cuarto de las hermanas mayores.

-¡Lori! Lori que..-

Pero la matriarca Loud no terminó la pregunta.

Al entrar al cuarto su vista y su vida se perdió al ver la cama donde vio a una pequeña niña rubia crecer. A un angelito que siempre le hacía feliz.

La quijada le tembló profusamente mientras la juventud que le quedaba se le iba en las primeras lágrimas que salieron sin parar hasta tocar el suelo de aquella habitación.

Sentada en la cama con sus piernas extendidas en la misma y apoyada en el cabezal, estaba Leni.

Parecía dormida, pero el color de su piel era tan pálido que lastimaba. Lo horrible, el infierno en vida para todo aquel que la conociera, eran sus manos, metidas hasta las muñecas en el contenedor de plástico verde que usaba para remojar sus pies antes del pedicure.

El líquido allí, era color carmín diluido.

Llegaron Lisa y Lincoln al ver a su madre y Lori paralizadas.

Lincoln abrió los ojos tanto que le dolieron y sintió el corazón y su mente desvanecerse.

Lisa quiso no comprender, no saber, ser una imbécil para no darse cuenta, que su consanguínea segunda mayor, no respiraba. Y que ese color…el color de su piel, indicaba el horror.

Lisa se llevó las manos a la cara -cómo es posible…co-como…no…como…- el corte en la muñeca derecha que era el que se alcanzaba a ver, era perfecto. ¿Cómo podía saber que los cortes no eran perpendiculares, si no verticales?

-Co-como- y abrió la boca como la niña pequeña que era, para descomponer su rostro en el rictus de dolor que todos en la habitación compartían.

Todos menos ella. Leni.

La expresión de ese ángel era de una paz absoluta. Tenía una leve sonrisa que para quien no supiere la terrible realidad, era hermosa. Como siempre lo había sido. Como siempre lo fue.

En algún momento en ese infierno en vida que paralizo el tiempo y el mundo, alguien notó en la laptop que descansaba sobre el tocador, al lado de unos maquillajes que no se volverían a usar, un archivo en Word abierto.

* * *

"Hola a todos.

El manual dice que como parte de esto tengo que dejar una carta como que para despedirme. No lo entiendo bien, pero ayer entendí que no entiendo muchas cosas.

Como que soy media estúpida.

Bueno, quiero decirles que los quiero mucho y que se cuiden. Si me ven dormida despiértenme por favor pero con cuidado, hay voces que no quiero escuchar. Mamá creo que estoy enferma, pero no quiero ir a una escuela de retrasados.

Siento haber arruinado sus fiestas y todo eso, pero creo que les agradezco que me cuiden a pesar de que, como que, solo hago mal las cosas.

Bueno menos los vestidos, esos si los hago bien ¿Verdad? ¿O No? Fíjense que ya no sé. Estoy muy confundida. Mi cabeza como que quiere explotar, se siente frío y me duele y quiero vomitar pero son por los recuerdos feos.

¿Ustedes sabían que los maestros me ayudan en clases? Mamá si no sabías, no me regañes, yo no lo supe hasta hoy.

También hoy supe que soy como la burla del salón por ser retrasada.

Me duele, me lastima.

Quiero que se calle, me hace mal mamá, me hace mal, ayúdame.

Ayúdame papito, has que se calle.

Ayúdame Lincoln, Lisa, hermanos, ayúdenme en cuanto vengan.

Si me ayudan prometo hacerles una bufanda a cada uno, si no quieren la bufanda puedo hacerles un chal o lo que gusten.

Por favor.

¿Saben? No tienen idea de cuánto los quiero.

Les estaré esperando dormida, ya que así es como se callan las voces.

No me regañen por el reguero que dejé, lo recogeré todo.

Perdónenme si alguna vez hice tonterías que no recuerdo.

Les amo a todos, más de lo que puedan imaginar y mucho más.

Mucho más

Atte. Leni Loud

Su hermana, la idiota"

…...

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias a Pirata, a Sir. Dark y su gran comentario, a J. Nagera men admiro tu trabajo, a todos.**

 **Agradezco** **a todos los que comentan, critican y apoyan. Todos son valiosos.**

 **Quizá haya un epílogo.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


End file.
